The Devils of Misadventure
by WhatBoredomWills
Summary: Chap-5 Our devil hunter, the one and only Dante, is here in our world as well? He finds a mysterious message from NeloAngelo in the forum and is he really Vergil? Only one's other half would know another. Rated M for some cuss and internet.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

_The only thing I own here is the idea and the original character that may appear. Devil May Cry is CAPCOM's copyrighted product and creation, I only have the strength to conjure up this humorous thing. Btw, any similarity to any real life character is unintended and is purely coincidental. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Devils of Misadventure<br>**

_Prologue_

_After the battle in Temen-ni-gru, Dante and I had a small time blessed upon us._

_In fact, it was too small a time._

_I hadn't had the chance to tell him that in spite of the annoyance caused, I wish to apologise that he had been living and believing in a lie. Dante had lived his whole life believing that I was dead when I was as healthy as horse, travelling around the world. Dante had been hunting demons and devils alike, ever since our mother's death and also, after my supposed death. I can't say that I'm unhappy that he had sacrificed his time for his revenge. Honestly, I feel somewhat proud that he's actually doing something for us._

_Our ideals and thoughts may ultimately defer, but when the end result outshine our very own biases, it sure changes my opinion… Alas, but little!_

_I could see that he was happy to see me alive, even though I came with an intention he knew not as brotherly. I hate to admit that our family is all but dysfunctional. Yet, Dante managed to live beyond all of expectations, unaffected by our very weaknesses. I killed him nearly twice since this incident occurred. Yet, Dante only wanted to save me as I fell into the chasms of Hell._

_I needed not to question why, for I knew it was because he loved me._

_It seemed all the more hurtful for me to slash his hand as he reached out for me._

_But he mustn't love me—not anymore. I was unworthy to be called his brother, his twin. I hate to live with the fact that he will still look up to me, for I don't want any of that. He mustn't remember me as his brother anymore. He must discontinue to believe that I was fixable and able to return as the same Vergil he knew before our mother died. In fact, he must take it as though I had died. I would prefer that very much. After all, I had long believed the very Vergil he knew had died when our mother passed. I was no longer the same._

_I'm sorry, Dante. I couldn't keep up with your expectations and beliefs. But it doesn't mean you must stop whatever it is you're doing._

_It just means that we're no longer related. We shouldn't be._

_Not any longer._


	2. One:Into Hell and Out with a Microchip

**The Devils of Misadventure  
><strong>

_Chapter_ One  
>Into Hell and Out with a Microchip<em><br>_

Vergil found himself landed on a rather mucky ground. He was well and living, though somewhat weakened by the battle that he had already won back in the tower. It was a battle he only won with the help his younger brother. He was a disgrace to himself. But, as he ignored the appreciation towards being alive, he quickly found himself to be challenged by Mundus, his late father's archenemy. Mundus appeared as three, omnibus red orbs floating in the air. It was a great chance to refute his previous defeat; as a son of Sparda, he believed that he would be able to rectify what happened earlier by winning this fight against Mundus.

"If my father did it," he said, ready to charge, "I should be able to do it too!"

But Mundus took a step back. In fact, it assumed a larger version of itself. He was larger, had arms and legs, with eyes blood red and dark wings supported him in the back. He had the expression of an old man, but nothing that resembled the kindness and compassion of one.

"Halt, son of Sparda! I came in peace!"

"What, peace?" Vergil retorted in disbelieve. "No one comes to _us_ in peace!"

"Then you will _have_ to trust me."

"Why? Why do you seek for my trust?"

"Because we may have a common enemy."

Vergil came to a deafening silence, despite the fact that he was in hell. His hands still clenched strongly to the hilt of his sword, "What do you mean?"

"I had come upon a being that I created. I was meant to be the only one to control it, but now, it wishes to control me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because… I take it as a win-win situation. If I possess this creature, it will possess me. If you possess this creature, it will possesses you—surely, it will!"

"What creature do you speak of? Let me see it with my own eyes and I will retract my sword."

Mundus gestured his hand and out came a sealed box; it had appeared from thin air. He muttered a Latin phrase or two, before the box unlocked itself. There was a gush of wild wind coming from it. Vergil held still against the wind but then, there was a loud shriek oscillated through the vacant spaces. He winced to hear it pounded against his eardrum, where he was unable to withstand. As soon as the power dissipated, everything returned calm and so was Vergil. He recovered from his stance and watched, as Mundus took out a small piece of what seemed to be a _microchip. _

"This," said Mundus, "was one of my greatest works yet."

"What is it?"

"This is what the humans call a microchip. It's forms the vital part of an electrical circuit. It—"

"Nonsense! You're telling me that this powerful, _little _thing is your most perfected creation? You must be out of your mind!"

"You can say all that you want, son of Sparda! But I'm warning you, if it can take over me, it sure can take over you or anything else. Even I had to seal it away in Pandora's box!"

"How? What are its powers?"

"It possess the human imagination and conjures it to become real, living creatures!"

"Now, you're _kidding_ me."

"Take it, son of Sparda! I no longer have the strength to withstand it! Perhaps, with Sparda's blood, you may be able to control it before it controls you!"

Vergil scoffed once again in disbelief, sheathing his sword and stepped away. But just as he was about to turn away, Mundus flung the microchip through the air and he was in time to catch it. Mundus laughed out to his heart's content now, fading away into the darkness as Vergil clasped on the microchip. But Mundus's still and dark voice resounded through the space.

"Take the portal to the human world and then let the microchip restore itself! Then, you will tell me just how powerful it is once it takes over you!"

Another round of laughter clearly annoyed Vergil. He turned to his hand and stared intently into his palm, eyeing directly on the microchip. If he had seen a typical microchip, he would know that this one was no typical microchip. It was red colour, heavy than the rest and it radiates an evil presence. Further study revealed that it had gold trimmings of little wires, where he surmised that was how it had its name.

"Micro," he muttered under his breath and saw a glint of gold suddenly shining as he spoke its name, "You're name after the measurements denoting a factor of _one millionth_, that being the little wires that is attached to you and surrounding you. I see that now."

Suddenly, a burst of red light appeared in right front of him.

It looked like a pool of clouds, whirling in an anti-clockwise direction and it had an eternal dark eye in the middle. Everything around him was pulled by the dark eye, him included. He fought against being pulled into its ghastly shade, but he was no match to it. It was painful process and force of gravity. His skin ripped off and sucked into the eye like an endless vacuum of darkness. Vergil still tried to fight against it and he clenched his whole body to withstand the force.

But it was no use.

Slowly but surely, every part of his body was ripped off his skeletal. He screamed in pain while in the process but before long, it was nothing but silence. The eye itself hissed or slurped, after it had wholly swallowed Vergil, and disappeared as suddenly as it came.

* * *

><p>Vergil came back into consciousness, which was impossible given what he had remembered to endure. He winced in pain and grunted a few times. He then felt something in the palm of his hands and saw that <em>it <em>was still there. _I don't think I'll ever understand what just happened, _he mused, staring still at the microchip whilst standing up on his own two feet, _and I clearly should've died! _

"Yo!"

He looked up immediately. There was a man standing before him; he was most definitely human. He dressed up strangely though: had spectacles, a black t-shirt over his filthy raincoat and he had he most bags Vergil ever saw a human carry—because he had never met a concierge before. But this man was definitely no concierge. What Vergil surmised next may not exactly be comforting no less than meeting Mundus…

"Are you lost?"

The man spoke in Japanese. _Good thing I know to speak the same._ Vergil looked around: the floors were shiny beige marbles and the walls were all covered with posters. He found one that looks amusingly like his twin brother and it was then he knew he certainly was lost.

"Yes, do you mind tell me where I am?"

"You're in CAPCOM's building! I guess you must be lost—the game's convention is down stairs!" and now the man repeatedly turned to look behind Vergil, almost ignoring him. "I could swear there was a Vergil statue here!"

"Statue? Game convention? What are you talking about?"

"You're dressed up as one of Devil May Cry's characters—Vergil, son of Sparda and the _lost_ twin brother of Dante! Though I must say, you look astonishingly and _exactly _like him! Heck, even our concept art couldn't match up to you and your cosplaying!"

"Cosplay? Devil May Cry?"

"Oh, come on! _Costume play? _I'm sure that's why you're here."

"N-no, you don't understand! I'm not from around here!"

"Of course not!" laughed the Japanese man. He then patted the awed Vergil on the shoulders and led him to the glass door, which was behind them. He raised the tag card he had around his shoulders and flashed it at a receiver near the door, causing it to open. "Here, I'll help you find your way out!"

"What? This is impudent! You must release me at once!"

"Calm down, man! I'm just showing you where the game convention is!"

The man then led Vergil into the elevator and it brought them downstairs. He seemed to ignored Vergil's awe and shock as he turned around and around to study his surroundings. Vergil saw more people at the lobby and all of them looked at him in awe. The man again commented on he looked exactly like Vergil when he knew he was Vergil all along. It did not compute to him. Then, the man opened up the entrance door and smiled widely at him.

"Dude, you're _so_ going to win the cosplay competition!"

"You don't under—"

"You know, I _sort of _designed your Devil Trigger!"

"Y-you d-did? That's impossible!"

The man laughed out this time and shook Vergil's hand without his consent, "Wow! That's a nice touch, Mr. Cosplayer!"

It was then the chip _magically_ slipped away into the man's hand. As he beheld it in his hands, he was awed and jaw dropped. It was clear that it had cast its magic upon him.

"My, god! This is one _wonder machine!"_

Vergil widened his eyes. _He knows the microchip and it's uses! Then—_

"Take it, it's yours!" he said suddenly without hesitance. "Take it as a present for our meeting!"

"Really? It's not illegal or anything, right?"

"No, a friend of mine made it. He was a—"

"A tech geek?"

"Yes," Vergil gulped, _whatever that is. _

"Oh, okay! Thanks, man! Oh! And uh, the convention's right over there! Good luck! Though, I don't think you need it!"

Vergil turned around and saw an explosion of people in the streets, with some of them they looked just like him or like his brother. As he followed the racket, the man was behind the door was gone before he knew it. But now, he had to keep an eye on him and planned to stalk the building.

"That was a strange thing to behold. But I'll have to see if what Mundus says was right after all…"


	3. Two:Santa Maria and the Games Convention

**The Devils of Misadventure**

_Chapter Two_  
>Santa Maria and the Games Convention<p>

Patty always saw herself as an elusive fan. Or, at least, that was how she would describe herself. After all, what do you call a fan of a game franchise that has never even played the game? Sure, she a fan of other games… Pokémon, Super Mario, Resident Evil, Final Fantasy, just to name a few. But even so, all of the games she played were only because her younger brother had gone to the loo and she would take over the console just to ruin his gaming history. Quite right, that's not a fan of a game _at all!_

_Whatever you say,_ she mused, turning away from her ranting little brother. It was not easy to find them sitting together in the family hall of their apartment. This was because Timmy had argued and arranged that he would have it all for himself. Yet she always successfully took over the console without even being too concerned with what she was playing. Nonetheless, she somehow noticed that he had a different game on this time. Her guts told her to check it out.

"Hey, Timmy! What's with this new game of yours? Who's this half-naked dude?"

She just had to know about it. All the other previous games, the ones she had helped him screwed, had no particular half-naked dude as its main character except for this one (unless you would like to count _Street Fighter!)_ But her younger brother was _too _concerned with where she had left him off, which was _beyond knocked out._

"Oh, come on, Timmy!" she peeked her head over his shoulders and watched him as he played the very level that she made him lost. _Opps! He seemed quite mad!_ "Aw, please don't be mad at me! I promise I'll buy you an ice-cream!"

"_Please!_ I'm not falling for _that!"_

"Oh, right! You're _not_ a kid anymore!"

"Look, Patty! Just leave me _alone!_ You've screwed me up badly!"

"Well, I won't go until you tell me what you're playing!"

"Yeesh!" he growled back. After she had repeatedly tousled his dark hair, he found that it was hard to stop her from staying without the answer she wanted. "Its Devil May Cry 3!"

She paused. _What a weird name for a game!_ But she smiled nonetheless, contented with her urging annoyance and infuriation she had caused. Just as young Timmy started his game again, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and patted his shoulders. But that was before she tousled his hair again and called him weirdo.

Patty laughed seeing him enthusiastically began attacking everything in the game. She walked into her bedroom, located just down the hallway and was the room on the farthest right. Timmy's room was right in front of hers, but he had always played in the family hall because there, he could only play the games with the 42-inch TV. See, Timmy was 13 years old but he loved to play games that are meant for _older_ people. Patty's strange habit to destroy his gaming pleasure began when their mother told her to guard Timmy while he played, _in case_ if there was themes that he should not have encountered.

_But Timmy was growing, anyway!_ She giggled, closing her door behind her. She and Timmy always considered each other as mortal enemies and unrelated to one another. After all, Patty had the straight blonde hair and cold blue eyes while he had the short dark hair and fluid brown eyes. But at good times and terms, they were probably the closest siblings in the establishment. After all, she knew what her brother liked and disliked. It was why her mother had asked her what to buy for Timmy for his 14th birthday, which happened to be a videogame.

She landed herself on her bed before grabbing a present wrapped properly on the edge. Her hands played continuously on the silky wrapping paper, which had little scribbles of _Happy Birthday_ printed everywhere.

_Seriously?_ She sighed disappointedly. _I bought this for Timmy! I didn't buy it for myself! Who made her to buy the same things I did?_

"Devil May Cry 4," she repeated and without a warning, she tore up the present. Underneath the tattered paper was another videogame safely encased in a plastic CD-ROM holder. She stared at the graphics on the cover rather intently and began to flip it back and forth.

"Geez! I'm _not_ a video gamer! How would I know how to play?"

As she admired the handsome, silver haired male graphics on the cover, she was reminded of something. She got off from the bed, leaving the present behind, and headed to her study table just a few feet away. There, she turned on her desktop; Timmy had used hers in relation to the games he played (for all the game cheats, hints, walkthroughs, etc) because if he had used the one in the office, their mother would slaughter him for what he did. After all, how often do gamers restraint themselves of their fanatic critique? You will never know when they started cursing.

But she was more interested in a particularly new forum where all Devil May Cry fans gather. There, even if you are new to the game, you are still qualified to join it. The main focus of the forum was to help _newbies_ socialize by blogging their daily gaming activities. She knew all about this thanks to her younger brother.

"Let's see," she muttered under her breath, scrolling through the webpage. "Where is it? Hm, there it is! Register..."

After the process of registering, she was then led to her _profile page_ and was open to chatting. Reading the information and FAQ provided there, she then decided to write her first game blog entry. She wrote simply that she was new to the game because of a little mishap and now wished to excel in the first video game she ever played seriously. She gave out a heavy sigh, _This sucks! I'll be playing a game I shouldn't be playing!_

Just as she was about to log off, a pop-up window startled her.

**(NeloAngelo has joined the chatroom)  
>NeloAngelo: Welcome! :)<br>**

_Who the hell is he?_

**(RelaxedGamer has joined the chatroom)  
>RelaxedGamer: Uh, thanks. ^.^<br>NeloAngelo: Which of the games have you decided to play?  
>RelaxedGamer: DMC 4.<br>NeloAngelo: That would mean you'd be playing mainly as Nero.  
>RelaxedGamer: Oh, I see. And you are?<br>NeloAngelo: I'm the co-founder and the lead administrator of this forum. Many refer to me only as Vergil. :)  
>RelaxedGamer: Who's Vergil? I know a poet named Virgil.<br>NeloAngelo: Vergil is the twin brother of Dante. He's mostly seen in DMC 3 and I am well aware of the poet.  
>NeloAngelo: How did you know about him?<br>RelaxedGamer: My mom teaches literature. I've read Dante's Inferno.  
>NeloAngelo: So did I! I've finished reading all three of the Divine Comedy.<br>NeloAngelo: That's interesting! Not many fans really actually read the Divine Comedy. :  
>RelaxedGamer: My mother bought the whole set during her studies university.<br>RelaxedGamer: I was bored so I read it.  
>NeloAngelo: Well, welcome to DMC Forum! If you need any help, do ask around.<br>NeloAngelo: There are several of us who are willing help, both tactically and morally speaking. I'd suggest DevilBringer, but he's not going to be online for some time, that fellow.  
>NeloAngelo: What level are you on? Perhaps I can be of help.<br>RelaxedGamer: Oh, dang. To be honest, I haven't even started!  
>NeloAngelo: Well, you're going to enjoy the long way down! Nero is a tad chatty person than me.<br>RelaxedGamer: Is Vergil a playable character in DMC 3?  
>NeloAngelo: Yes, in some level. :)<br>RelaxedGamer: Is he the half-naked dude?  
>NeloAngelo: NO! xD<br>NeloAngelo: On the contrary, that's Dante, my brother. Have you heard of the Tale of Sparda?**

_I told you already! I'm new! _Patty giggled sheepishly as she replied,

**RelaxedGamer: I'm new, remember?  
>NeloAngelo: Forgive me! x)<br>NeloAngelo: Sparda is a demon lord, one of Mundus's generals (Mundus is the demon King, one of the antagonist, if you may), who then married a woman named Eva. Sparda supported the humans and helped sealed the gate of Hell from the human world. Eva bore his twins but he was said to have vanished sometime in the story.  
>NeloAngelo: She took great care of her children, giving the love and affection they needed without the presence of the father, but when the boys were 8, demons with revenge and hatred against Sparda attacked them.<br>NeloAngelo: Eva died sacrificing herself for her children's life. I disappeared, leading Dante to believe that I died and lived his life as a devil hunter.  
>RelaxedGamer: And lemme guess, you become evil and Dante is match, set and ready to be against you!<br>NeloAngelo: Yes! How'd you know? :O  
>RelaxedGamer: I find that plot a little cliché. .<br>NeloAngelo: I see. :\  
>RelaxedGamer: No offence, but I think brothers should be siblings and not enemies to one another.<br>RelaxedGamer: I've got a younger brother and though I annoy and hate him, we had a fair share of good times of support. So, to me, brothers against brothers are a bit unrealistic. :)  
>NeloAngelo: Unrealistic?<br>NeloAngelo: Then again, the game is set in a different world. Perhaps their ideals differ.  
>RelaxedGamer: Sure.<strong>

She bit her lip anxiously, not knowing what else to say. _This is awkward! He sounds like a huge fan of Devil May Cry! _But much to her relief, he broke the ice for her again.

**NeloAngelo: Ah! Speaking of which, would you like to join this competition we're holding?  
>NeloAngelo: You will stand a chance to win a trip for two on board the Santa Maria cruise, where the next International Game Show will be held! CAPCOM (DMC game developer) will have their booth there as well!<br>RelaxedGamer: What do I have to do?  
>NeloAngelo: The hard way is to register your gaming activities on 17th November 09:00 +3:00 GMT and play all day long until you end the game. The fastest person to end it wins.<br>RelaxedGamer: And the easy way is...?  
>NeloAngelo: May I know what type is your blood?<br>RelaxedGamer: That's it?  
>RelaxedGamer: I tell you my blood type and that's it?<br>NeloAngelo: And no, I'm not a vampire. I assure you, I am no fan of the Twilight Saga and yes, I do find it annoying.  
>RelaxedGamer: But who would ask for someone's blood type?<br>NeloAngelo: I would. I did.  
>RelaxedGamer: ARE YOU FOR REAL?<br>NeloAngelo: I can't be real enough.  
>RelaxedGamer: I don't believe you!<strong>

Patty slammed her head on the keyboard in disbelief. _Who does this? Should I trust—No one should trust anyone on the Internet! Not even the President!_

**NeloAngelo: Then let's meet up.**

She gasped. No, she jaw dropped. This man or woman seemed pretty persistent about revealing his or her intentions, which he or her said was only to reveal truth.

**NeloAngelo: Seriously.  
>NeloAngelo: I am being real now.<br>NeloAngelo: Pick a place and meet me there. Pick a busy place, even better.  
>NeloAngelo: Give me the evidence that show your blood type and I'll give you the first ticket.<strong>

_A cruise, huh? That's not such a bad idea... I could use some—but what if he—_

**RelaxedGamer: BUT I'm all the way in Malaysia!  
>NeloAngelo: The ship will dock in Singapore.<br>NeloAngelo: I had already been in Singapore since last week.**

_He's in Singapore! Holy—!_

**RelaxedGamer: Here. Meet me here [link]  
>RelaxedGamer: I bet the trip will take you around 5 hours by land.<br>RelaxedGamer: So if you are FOR REAL, you can come over, can't you?  
>NeloAngelo: I'm challenged.<br>NeloAngelo: Well, a trip to a nearby country wouldn't hurt!  
>NeloAngelo: We'll met the day after tomorrow.<br>RelaxedGamer: Okay!  
>RelaxedGamer: You will be wearing all white with sunglasses and I will wear all black with spectacles.<br>NeloAngelo: Well planned!  
>NeloAngelo: BUT YOU MUST BE THERE. I am FOR REAL and I will make sure you pay for it you don't come.<strong>

**(NeloAngelo has logged out)  
>(RelaxedGamer has logged out)<strong>

The computer stared Patty in confusion. She sure was not the type of girl who wrote what she said as she now looked at the computer screen dumbfounded. _He was the one who asked me to meet up and he will punish me for not being there! Then again, what can he do? More importantly, what will I tell my mom? _she gazed continuously at computer and sighed again. _Then again, even she went out with friends she met online! I guess it's no harm! It's a public place anyway!_

"But you know," she paused as she pressed her temple, "Aren't we going a little _too fast?" _


	4. Three:Rash and Rational Preparation

**The Devils of Misadventure  
><strong>

_Chapter Three_  
>Rash and Rational Preparation<p>

Patty woke up that morning feeling really intense and distraught. She had a lot to chew on after yesterday's Internet incident with one NeloAngelo and also the fact that she was without a present for Timmy's birthday party on the very occasion itself. _I'm__ an __utter __disappointment!_she sighed sadly while staring at the empty spaces of her room. Her eyes caught the still face of the wall clock just above her study table, which indicated that she overslept: it was already noon. Still disappointed and sighing, she got off her bed and headed straight for shower. She was now in denial, trying to pretend that nothing she did was bringing her down that day.

She took her towel hanging on the back of her door and walked out into the hallway. Patty could hear chatters in the kitchen and also in the living room with Timmy proudly saying that he was older yet did not feel _any_ distinct changes. Being expatriates in Malaysia, with her mother a teacher and her father a manager in a multi-national company, the perfect home in a foreign country would be a mediocre apartment. There were plentiful to choose from here in Kuala Lumpur, but they've chosen one three bedroom apartment in an area called Bandar Utama.

Now mind you, it was never easy for an American expatriate to get use to the Asian phonic. But thanks to local friends at her international school, she managed to get used to some. After all, they moved to Malaysia when she was only eight and Timmy six. They were literally growing up Malaysian.

"Is that you Patty?"

She heard her mother called out as she held the bathroom door's knob. She giggled, "Yup! I'm sorry I woke up late! I'm heading for the shower now!"

"Okay! Be here afterwards!"

Patty walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth first before she took a quick shower. She came out some half an hour later before heading back into her room. Her blonde hair was a little wet so she began drying them up with her face towel. She also took notice of a rather low purring of her desktop monitor.

She became enticed.

"What was I doing last night?"

She moved the mouse on its pad and from pitch black, the screen turned into a feisty page with color and advertisement of the last webpage she was viewing.

It was the main website of the shipping company that owned the Santa Maria cruise ship. While she was busy recollecting the information that she had gathered, there was a loud ruckus going on outside. She turned to her loyal wall clock and it showed her that the party was just about to start. _Mom__ will __require __my__ presence_, she noted and quickly got dressed, wearing a floral summer dress and tied up her neck length hair with a hair band.

When she opened her door, she was surprised to see Timmy looking for her.

"There you are!" he said smilingly. He was obviously in his best mood, "I was told to look for you!"

"Well, I was just getting dressed, birthday boy!"

They actually walked together down the hallway and out to the living room, smiling at everyone present.

Most of them were locals from school but there were some international faces there as well. Patty immediately walked to Saleha, her Malay best friend and her brother, Amir along with Erika, the German descendant, and a fellow American, Amy. Amy was just another blonde while Saleha was the typical tanned skinned Malay with dark raven hair. They knew each other since they were young and became close friends with Patty when she then moved into their life.

They then congratulated a thing or two to Timmy and watched as the birthday boy blew his candles out after a weary leisure of three hours long. But despite all the commotion, Amy and Saleha were able to notice just how distant and daydreaming was Patty.

"Hey, Patty," cooed Amy whilst nudging Saleha in the elbow as they approached her, "What's up with you? You seem so down."

Patty was rather reluctant to tell them. _They __wouldn't __believe __what __I __just __did __and __got __myself __into_, she mused while emptily gazing back at them, _they__ would __think __it __was __very __out __of __my__ character._ Patty then gestured them to sit close to her in the living room, hoping that Timmy and their other friends could not listen.

"You see, I bought something for Timmy but my mom happened to buy the same thing!"

Amy gasped blushingly, "Oh god! That's bad! Really bad!"

"Yeah," Saleha agreed, "What was it?"

"Oh, just another video game."

"You know, you could always return it," quipped Amy.

"Oh," Patty was caught off guard. _Why __didn't __I__ think of __that?_ "You're right. I could ask for a refund."

"See? Problem solved!"

"But you know, I'm kind of interested in playing it."

Saleha giggled this time, "Is it like Guitar Hero or something?"

"N-no," stuttered Patty, "It's this _cool_ role playing game called Devil May Cry."

The shine in their eyes seemed absent; they clearly do not know what she was talking about.

"Look, I'm really, _really_ tired. I slept late last night and woke up late this morning—I mean, this noon. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll last till the after party…"

"Well, we're not forcing you," said Amy calmly, turning to Saleha who just nodded beside her.

Patty smiled, standing up and then told her mother that she was feeling tired and a little unwell. But she would be needing the house phone for a small, international call. Her mother allowed it; she was too busy to ask for details. _This __is __my __chance!_Patty took the cordless phone away from its station and headed into her room before anyone would stop her. She locked her door behind her before she came to her computer and studied the number on the screen. The person on the other side of the phone sounded like a pretty Australian woman.

"Hello, S.M Shipping International. How may I help you?"

"Hi there! I, um, just have a quick question for you in regards to an online competition to win some of Santa Maria's tickets."

"Yes. Are you looking to see our liability or—"

"No, I'd like to know if such thing would be considered legit."

"Well, I can't tell you some of our client's private information but I can tell you that there is such competition online. We've had several clients who organised such things for gamers, thanks to the International Games Show which will be held on board."

"So you're saying it's actually legit and valid?"

"Yes," the teller paused for a while, almost sensing Patty's insecurity, "If you are joining such thing and you have the tickets provided, perhaps you may refer it to me and I'll cross checked it with our systems to see if it's really legit."

"Um, I don't have it just yet. I'm meeting the sponsor tomorrow."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you call me again tomorrow and give me the serial number of the ticket? It's located on the top right corner and it looks just like a bar code. I'll check it against our systems to see if it's valid. The ticket will only be used on the day of cruising and expires after the trip. You have to get this information from the sponsor or you could just refer to our website."

"Wow," Patty lashed out a big smile even though the lady on the other side was unable to see how helpful she had been, "Thanks very much, Miss…?"

The teller laughed on the other side and giggled, "Oh, sorry! I should've introduced myself. My name is Adele."

"Okay, Miss Adele. I'm Patty. I'll check with you again tomorrow. Thank you. Bye!"

Patty quickly hung up the phone quickly. She did not want the expensive phone bill to be blamed on her. She felt somewhat happy with what she found out and feeling so light hearted, she came out of her room to notice that everyone had already left.

"Your friends decided to take the after party at the pool," her mother explained as she saw her. "Are you going to join them?"

Patty shook her head much to her parents' surprise, "Nope. I'm staying."

She saw Timmy installing a new game in the console and quickly found her way next to him.

"Hey Timmy!" she saw the familiar looking CD-ROM holder and took it, "Another Devil May Cry, huh?"

"Yup. It's a sequel and I've been hoping to play it."

Both brother and sister then stared intently into the TV as the game loaded itself. The game started with some pretty detailed graphics, one of a silver haired boy running in the streets and there was pretty young lady who seemed anxious for something; _maybe __she's __waiting __for __that __guy __who__ was __running._Then the boy encountered some demons and he fought them off while at the same time, the anxious lady seemed to start off singing all opera without his presence. Amazed at the silver haired character, Patty felt compelled:

"Is this the half-naked dude from the previous game?"

Timmy shook his head, "They said this is Nero, supposedly Vergil's son."

"Vergil? Nero?"

"Vergil is Dante's—the half-naked dude—older twin. Vergil supposedly dived into Hell from the previous game and I don't know what happened to him after that. But Dante is alive and he's somewhere here…"

_Hm,__ I__ think __I__ should __just __watch__ him__ play__… __see __if __I__ could__ learn__ a__ thing __or __two._Patty turned back to the TV and watched as that dashingly attractive silver haired boy sat among the audience on the bench. The lady joined him soon afterwards and he left her a present: a golden necklace. _How__ corny!_She pouted, before she had the feeling that she forgot something. She got off and decided to let Timmy enjoy his present.

She walked into her room and then saw that a chatroom was left open on her desktop. It somewhat led her heart to pound nervously. _Oh,__shit!__ I__ left __my __computer __open!_ Patty checked the username quickly, hoping that it was not NeloAngelo and fortunately, it was not him… or her or whomever that was.

**(DevilBringer has joined the chatroom)**

**DevilBringer: Hey!  
>DevilBringer: Are you there?<br>DevilBringer: :(**

**(RelaxedGamer has joined the chatroom)**

**RelaxedGamer: Oh sorry!  
>RelaxedGamer: I was afk. :)<br>RelaxedGamer: I didn't realize I left my computer on.  
>DevilBringer: Hi there!<br>DevilBringer: I was referred to you by NeloAngelo. He said you were new to the forum and game.  
>DevilBringer: AND he said you might needed some expert help. ;)<br>DevilBringer: The name's Nero.  
>RelaxedGamer: Nero?<br>RelaxedGamer: Nero as in the guy I'll be playing?  
>DevilBringer: Say whatever you like.<br>DevilBringer: I ain't role-playing here! :(  
>RelaxedGamer: I thought NeloAngelo said you won't be available today. :\<br>DevilBringer: Change of plans.  
>DevilBringer: I wasn't going to let OutragedCredo use the computer today.<br>DevilBringer: :)  
>RelaxedGamer: Credo?<br>RelaxedGamer: Is he the dark haired dude with white uniform?  
>DevilBringer: That's the one.<br>DevilBringer: He's pretty stingy. :(  
>RelaxedGamer: And why did you assume I would call you role-playing?<br>DevilBringer: Because everybody else do?  
>DevilBringer: Anyway, I'm one of the main administrators here.<br>DevilBringer: Vergil literally 'hand picked' and appointed us personally. :)  
>RelaxedGamer: Lemme get this straight.<br>RelaxedGamer: NeloAngelo = Vergil  
>RelaxedGamer: You = Nero<br>DevilBringer: That's the correct way of putting it straight.  
>DevilBringer: It's more like<br>DevilBringer: NeloAngelo RP as Vergil  
>DevilBringer: Me RP as Nero<br>DevilBringer: WHICH is not the case because I AM NERO. xD**

Patty stared at the screen in fear. _Damn__ all __these __hardcore __fans!_

**RelaxedGamer: You know  
>RelaxedGamer: You sound just like NeloAngeloVergil.  
>DevilBringer: Oh!<br>DevilBringer: You've chatted with him before?  
>RelaxedGamer: Yes.<br>RelaxedGamer: He welcomed me yesterday.  
>DevilBringer: And why are we alike?<br>DevilBringer: :(  
>RelaxedGamer: Because<br>RelaxedGamer: each of you kept saying that 'I'M FOR REAL'!  
>RelaxedGamer: He was so mad, he agreed to meet me tomorrow.<br>DevilBringer: What do you mean meet?  
>DevilBringer: You mean like 'in person'?<br>RelaxedGamer: Yeah.  
>RelaxedGamer: Tomorrow.<br>DevilBringer: Damn.  
>DevilBringer: That old geezer is having fun in Singapore! X(<br>RelaxedGamer: How did you know?  
>RelaxedGamer: He's coming to meet me from all the way there.<br>DevilBringer: Are you sure about that? About meeting him?  
>DevilBringer: You're going to have the shock of YOUR lifetime.<br>DevilBringer: SERIOUSLY.**

Patty bit her lips as she typed the following on her keyboard,

**RelaxedGamer: Why?**

That Nero person remained quiet for what seemed to be an aching and grueling minute.

**DevilBringer: Are you the kind of person who believe in: God's miracles and that all creatures He created aren't what they may seem and beyond your imagination—you know, shit like that?**

Patty gulped her fears away but to no avail.

**RelaxedGamer: Sort of.**

He remains silent for another minute. _God,__what__ the __hell__ is __he__ trying __to __say? __He's __scaring __me!_

**DevilBringer: You would no longer believe your eyes—or in whatever your faith is—once you actually see us in person. It won't even compute to you, let alone to everyone else. **

What Patty behold later in the chatroom was certainly _freaking __her __out _beyond _freaking__ out._

**DevilBringer: Prepare yourself for the most indescribable thing of God's creation. **

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>_I made Patty an expatriate in Malaysia because I am more known of the latter than I am of the United States. For that, I do apologise if I'm being somewhat reserved. __I do understand that meeting someone online is pretty dangerous (hence, do not follow what Patty is doing here. DMC characters are much more civilised and not looking for trouble xD) and that how Patty arranged things with "Vergil" was pretty fast. It will be explained in the next chapter. Do read on. :)_

_Oh! Here's some Malaysian phonics you ought to learn from: _

_Kuala Lumpur - pronounced "Ku-wa-la-loom-poor"_

_Bandar Utama - pronounced "Bun-daar-Uuu-taa-maa"_


	5. Four: The Man Named Vergil

**The Devils of Misadventure**

_Chapter Four_  
>The Man Named Vergil<p>

She was somewhat excited to see NeloAngelo, given what _Nero_ had already told her. But at the same time, she also felt this strange ominous—almost evil and dark expectance from _him_. Even Nero called NeloAngelo _him_, so she figured it must have been a he. That very night, she had been rigorously finding images of _Vergil_, trying to get an idea of what Nero meant when she then asked him how Vergil would look like…

**DevilBringer: He looks just how he looks.  
>RelaxedGamer: And how's that?<br>DevilBringer: Just like Vergil!**

And what she found when she _googled_ was far too astonishing. Vergil was a highly attractive character all right. He had this spiked up silver hair and piercing blue eyes with shining pale skin; his character and presence were of this intense mysteriousness and alluring darkness that combined well with cold aloofness.

"Ohmygod!" she tried to withhold her giggle, "Damn, he's hot!"

She took her time scrolling and searching what possible appearance this NeloAngelo could come up with, _seeing that these fanatic cosplaying is where he might be going… But I better not bring it up when we meet later. He might kill me for that._ After all, how would she know if fans could be as crazy as to dress up exactly the same as the character? Well, if you would include Timmy's very own mischievous plot in picture, then she did know a thing or two about _cosplaying_. In fact, keeping that in mind, perhaps NeloAngelo would not be bad looking.

"I think I'll keep my fingers crossed for _just_ in case," she muttered out her thoughts sheepishly.

She had readied her dark skinny jeans, black 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt (she bought the CD for Timmy's birthday last year and took the free t-shirt for herself) and decided that she would wear just that. She would later pair her clothes with her black ballerina shoes waiting outside; all set and ready to go.

But her heart surely was not. Not since what Nero had said seemed to echo in her mind.

**DevilBringer: Prepare yourself for the most indescribable thing of God's creation.**

Patty bit her lip that night, when she was all curled up in her pajamas. She had taken a brief shower earlier on, appeared distant and daydreaming during dinner and was most certainly not herself when she accidentally walk into Timmy's bedroom believing it was hers. But she quickly felt safe in the covers of her blanket, even though what she just could not shake what Nero said. _Tomorrow_, she reminded to herself, _I shouldn't screw things up! I'll be careful with what I say and then maybe I'll get my ticket…_

She was turning, tossing to one side of her bed and facing the floral papered wall, when a loud _ping _resounded in her room.

_Here I thought it's asleep too, _she came to her computer and clicked the mouse, not expecting anything.

**(NeloAngelo has logged on)  
><strong>

**NeloAngelo: RelaxedGamer, are you there?**

She bit her lip to see who it was. _Shit! Honestly, I wouldn't mind if it was just Nero!_

**(RelaxedGamer has logged on)**

**RelaxedGamer: Here, here.  
>RelaxedGamer: You were saying?<br>NeloAngelo: I've decided to stay at the LeMeridien.  
>NeloAngelo: I'm sure it's not as far away as The Hilton in Kuala Lumpur. :\<br>NeloAngelo: My kind taxi driver has told me it should only take around 15 minutes or so.  
>RelaxedGamer: LeMeridien?<br>RelaxedGamer: I'll say!  
>RelaxedGamer: You have some expensive taste, Vergil.<br>NeloAngelo: ...  
>NeloAngelo: I can't believe it.<br>RelaxedGamer: What?  
>NeloAngelo: You've actually referred to me as Vergil.<strong>

_Uh, hello! I don't want to upset you!_

**RelaxedGamer: Well, aren't you?**

His pause somewhat scared her.

**NeloAngelo: Are you trying to appeal to my better nature?  
>RelaxedGamer: Most would argue you don't have any! :)<strong>

She smiled at herself, proud that she was a little or at least knowledgable on regards to the Devil May Cry universe. _Thank you so much, Nero!_

**NeloAngelo: I'm glad you've done your "research."  
>RelaxedGamer: :P<br>NeloAngelo: Anyways, I've set the time to 12 p.m.  
>NeloAngelo: I needed to know if you're all right with it.<br>RelaxedGamer: Yes.  
>RelaxedGamer: That's perfect. :)<strong>

He gave her another daunting pause.

**NeloAngelo: Have you spoken to DevilBringer?  
>NeloAngelo: I'm under the impression that you have.<strong>

_Seriously, _she sighed in fear, _is this guy a psychic?_

**RelaxedGamer: Yes.  
>RelaxedGamer: He helped me out with the first mission.<br>RelaxedGamer: That's all.  
>NeloAngelo: What do you mean that's all?<br>NeloAngelo: Did he tell you anything else?  
>RelaxedGamer: Well, nothing significant.<br>NeloAngelo: Did he tell you about me?  
>RelaxedGamer: No.<br>RelaxedGamer: He believes meeting you would be a surprise enough to withhold him from saying his heart content's about you.  
>NeloAngelo: That's very like Nero.<br>NeloAngelo: Anyways,  
>NeloAngelo: I shan't be bothered to disturb you sleep.<br>NeloAngelo: Good night.  
>RelaxedGamer: WAIT!<strong>

Patty turned her swivel chair and sat quickly upon it to type the rest of her concealed words,

**RelaxedGamer: To be honest  
>RelaxedGamer: I'm afraid of meeting you.<br>NeloAngelo: I understand that.  
>RelaxedGamer: You do?<br>NeloAngelo: You're quite the first person to ever meet me in person.  
>NeloAngelo: And I do understand it was a bit irrational.<br>RelaxedGamer: You mean, given the hast you've concentrated in this matter?  
>NeloAngelo: Yes indeed.<br>NeloAngelo: But rest assured, I do not intend to hurt you or con you.  
>NeloAngelo: Tomorrow will prove it.<br>NeloAngelo: Now  
>NeloAngelo: Good night.<strong>

**(NeloAngelo has logged out)  
>(RelaxedGamer has logged out)<strong>

She released another uplifting sigh, _Damn. _She stared continuously and emptily into her computer screen, even to the point it fell _asleep_. She caught her own reflection and gazed into it thoroughly, _I think... I don't think I'm ready for tomorrow at all! I mean, what if this Vergil guy is a douche bag who wants use me as a drug mule? Or maybe some ugly drug head who thinks he could pull off a Vergil act? Or..._

Patty headed back into bed. As she laid herself and slowing dozing off, something made her laugh. _For once, I don't think it's wrong to fun in thinking of such thing, _she mused: _I mean, what if he's actually real?_

* * *

><p>At 9 a.m. the next day, Patty was already dressed and was sitting in the living room. She was drinking milo (a kind of chocolate powder drink) with self-made peanut sandwiches. Her mother actually thought she was a ghost; there was no such occasion that Patty would wake up early during school holidays, except of course when she is expecting an examination result. But that day certainly was nothing like that. Patty liked to think of it as a reservation to her outgoing personality, that she was someone with more depth than she may appear. Her mother had told her earlier that she wanted to go for a grocery shopping and Timmy would tag along. <em>Great,<em> she bit her tongue laughing with her mother; _I'll trick him into distracting mom when I met Vergil later!_

They left sometime at 11:30 a.m. Patty was asked to drive the family's _Perodua Myvi_ and though she had been licensed to drive since a month ago, a five minute drive as such panicked her beyond the chills of her spine.

Arriving at the destination—the _One Utama_ Shopping Complex, Patty urged her mother to shop at _Jusco_ instead (a Japanese merchandise store that offered pretty cheap stuffs, but there was always _Tesco_—the British equal of the same—and making her mother shop at other places require some great measure of persuasion). She pleaded her mother to let her go while she checks out some items of some interested to her, where without suspicion and due to the massive grand sale, no questions was asked. It left Timmy with a broken heart.

As soon as she received the green light, Patty headed out to the second floor and headed towards a particular shop called _Gamer's Hideout_. She was thought it was troublesome to walk into the hop itself for she promised to see him outside of it. She swirled around and around trying to find a person dressed all white, but to no avail. There benches outside the shop, so she decided that she wanted there: _Where could he be?_ She looked down on her phone and saw the time. _Or am I too punctual?_

Patty became restless. _Of course I am!_ She puffed out an angry growl, _why wouldn't I be restless! I was so excited—_

There stood a person wearing all white in the front of the shop. His silent panache brought a chilling down her bones and his precise resemblance caused her gaping embarrassingly. _No way!_ Her blue eyes widened as she covered her gasp, standing so shakily at the sight of _Vergil._

"N-Nelo Angelo?" she muttered rather hesitantly. _Oh my god! He is real!_

What she forgot to mention to herself was that, despite all his clear and pure white clothing, she felt guilty in asking him to wearing a pair of sunglasses. It was so odd to see him in such way that Patty could not tell if she should laugh or gaggle.

"Patty?" and _damn_ he sounded just like that Daniel Southworth or whoeverthe game character's voice actor's name was.

"H-how'd you know my name?"

"Well, I am co-founder of the forum."

She fell silent, just wanting to hear him more.

"But don't worry," he lightly chuckled whilst taking off his sunglasses, "I have no access to member's passwords."

Still silent, she nodded her head. Vergil soon realized that she was too spooked and awed beyond words.

"Are you all right?" he finally asked, beyond the obvious.

"Y-yeah," she felt herself flushing up, "I-I just can't b-believe it."

"What part?"

"You look… Just like Vergil."

She waited patiently for the consequence of her truly unabated comment. But the cold calmness of his presence was just too good to true… and beautiful to behold.

He gave out a sad and disappointing sigh, "Only I am."

"Right," she slurred and tried to change the subject as she pointed towards the game shop, "You were shopping?"

"I was tempted. I saw the Call of Duty 3 trailer and I had to ask. Something to do while I wait for the cruise, I suppose," he explained, showing a plastic bag containing a video game.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk?"

He nodded in agreement, "That's a great idea."

Patty sheepishly led the way towards Starbucks, which was on the first floor and therefore level a below. She heard her heart pulsating ragingly in her ribcage as she shared the same escalator space with him. Typically in these places in Malaysia, people who bring people shared the same plate of steel on the escalator, almost like a choo-choo train. But they do give way once you say _excuse me_. For Patty, she was lucky that day. No one barged in to say _excuse me_. Maybe it was more frightening than she originally thought.

_I don't think I'll last till Starbucks!_ she thought achingly, _If he could see me clearly, then he could see me my knees shaking!_

"Are you okay? You've been rather silent and anxious—"

"Geez, really? I'm so sorry!"

He watched her intently as she shuffled her feet between the spaces, "Seriously, am I frightening you?"

"Yes. I mean, of course, because you look… I didn't expect—I'm just so surprised!"

"A pleasant one, I hope," he softly managed a smile. Even so, it looked only because he had to do it. But hey, at least, he was smiling.

Patty struggled again for her words, "I'm not even a fangirl!"

"You're not?"

The tinge of disappointment in his voice made her stumble. She tried to avoid looking at him and felt somewhat uncomfortable to find him staring her down. He was a little taller than she expected (and more muscular too—but not that _bulky)_, cooler than Vergil himself and so realistic she thought the world itself was fake. At that point, he seemed to give in with her reaction.

"Well, I didn't expect you were blonde so… There! I wasn't so surprised, now was I?"

"What I'd you think I was?" she repeated rather curiously.

Catching his blue gaze was scary but as she listened, she learn to overcome it and the fear suddenly became adoration. The expression on his face was soft, more of a knowledgable person teaching a less knowledgable one as he explained,

"I expected someone a little in the line of a brunette. Well, I for one never expect someone would buy the game accidentally and actually play it so not to waste it. But I'm sure, the saying too each his own prevails–till this day I do try to convince myself. It all seemed too serendipitous to me."

She was still silent. He was slightly disturbed by that.

"Then again, maybe that is a blonde thing," he mumbled under his breath, hoping she would hear the insult as he meant it, but instead, she was dazing off staring at him.

After for what seemed to be a long while, he realized that her empty, obsessive gaze was far too distracting him.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled, "Nothing. It's just that you're so in character."

Taken aback, he knew nothing else to do than to stay quiet. They remained that way until Patty gave out a sigh of relief, pointing towards the Starbucks coffee shop ahead of them. They walked in, paid their orders (though Vergil repeatedly obliged himself to pay for her and she then rejected), found a place to sit while facing each other and as Patty found nothing to break the ice with, one topic stared at her in the face.

She realized and noticed that both of them were wearing statement t-shirts. On his white t-shirt, _I am not role-playing_ was printed and contrary to hers, that sure was not a name of a band; she then had a good feeling it was custom made.

"Is that custom made, your shirt?" she asked anyway, just to get things going.

He took a sip of his caffe macchiato and mumbled, "Take it as a warning statement. It warns off potential fangirls," and after he took another gulp and realizing how he rude he might have sounded, he shook his head; "You wouldn't believe what kind of reactions they can conjure up!"

Patty feels she was never going to be that kind of fangirl. She was a fan, yes, but not to the extend of grabbing off celebrities' clothes just to signify herself as a fangirl. She felt somewhat lighted and wanted to know more about him.

"What kind of reaction do you get from his fangirls?"

"Oh, you don't want to know!" he quickly quipped, almost laughingly and out of character. "They've even come up with an offer I had to refuse!"

"What did they offer?"

"Their chastity."

She fell to silence. But not for long.

"I do not take advantages over women. I hope you understand that by my being here," he said intently.

"I understand. But why exactly would they do that?"

"Well, for one thing they are fangirls. For another, they believe that having sex with someone who looks exactly like Vergil is fantastic enough. Apparently, it's just to fulfill their disgusting fantasy!"

"It must've caused you a lot of trouble."

"The very worst."

"And are they… Asian or what?"

"Japanese."

"You've been in Japan?" her eyes widened.

"Actually, I've been around the world. I started in Japan. Then I slowly headed West… my best spent years were in Germany and Scandinavia. The environment suited me."

She nodded her head sheepishly and cooed a small _Oh, I see!_ But she quickly realized how she turned nosy all the sudden. _What the hell, Patty!_

"I'm really sorry if my questions come across as disturbing! I hope you don't mind me asking in the first place too!"

His coarse voice gave out a short chuckle and she smiled thinking that he did not mind her. But he replied, with this mischievous smirk, "Not really. I do mind a little."

_Damn! Let me not upset this dude and just get my gold ticket!_ But very soon, she was curious and distracted by other things about him… like

"What about your hair?"

"What about it?"

"Is it silver or grey?"

He gave it a long thought. "I prefer silver. Some denote it as either platinum blonde or albino hair–the latter being outrageous."

"Why would you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, dyeing your hair like that?"

"I didn't. It comes naturally."

She shoved his strange reply aside, hoping he was kidding and that it was part of his _cosplay_. Patty then continue to gaze into his deep, cold blue eyes and noticed something that made her a little uneasy.

"Your eyes…" she mumbled while widening hers, "They're not contact lenses."

"Of course! That's because they're natural too!"

Another silence befell upon her.

"What about hair products? What hair gel do you use?" she suddenly blurted.

But even for someone like him, Vergil could only bare so little. He wound up literally laughing at her question. "I can't believe it! You're really not a typical fangirl!

"I can't say that I am. I've only just played the game, you know."

His laughter subsided as suddenly as it started. But his expression remained out of his character–happy, that is.

"Maybe you are not what you may seem," he muttered under his breath, stirring his coffee before landing his cool gaze again. " Maybe you're not a typical fangirl at all. I hope you prove your worth while on the cruise ship."

And he actually smiled.

All the time, Patty only wanted to think that he was not real and wanted that she reserved the thought until she had met him. Now that she had, she wanted to keep the thought: _he is real. Or maybe it's just this fangirl thing I have for him…_

"Anyway," he broke the silence and shifted his position on the chair, "Speaking of ships, I think it's time that we trade what we came here for."

She nodded her head, "Yes. I agree. Let's."

Patty dug her hand into her pocket and took out what seemed to be a faxed clinic detail on her blood type (which she received after her medical check-up several months back). She slid the paper across the table and he took it into his hands, only to read it intently. He read it calmly at first before widening his eyes and gave her a quick raised eyebrow. She bit her lips nervously.

"Is there a problem?"

He did the same thing again before tossing the paper back onto the table and shook his head.

"I see, you're a blood O negative."

She nodded her head.

"That makes you a winner!"

"Just like that?" she gasped.

"Just like that!" Vergil then dug his hand into his pocket, revealing a folded thick piece of paper and passed it over to her. As she took it in disbelief, he smilingly said, "Why don't you check the serial number with the cruise ship company? If you'd like, you can use my phone."

She simply nodded again this time, "Yes, please."

He took his iPhone and speed dialed a number, which revealed to be the Australian Santa Maria Shipping Company. She had no time to react to the fact that a man who looked like Vergil just lend her an iPhone but she did thought of how somewhat _mismatch_ it was. Patty spoke to Adele once again and gave her the serial number.

"Yes, the ticket is valid and you should be able to utilise it on the cruising day. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Patty began smiling to herself. The thoughts of the open sea and clean breezes of untouched ocean air came to her mind, out matching everything else. But before long, Adele was calling on to her from the other side of the line, wondering if she had lost her. So Patty quickly regained consciousness from her daydreaming and thanked the friendly Australian lady before hanging up. She handed him his phone back.

"Everything's fine?" he asked.

She smiled happily, "Yes!"

Her gaze returned to the tickets in her hand and she folded them neatly into her pocket before returning business back to Vergil.

"What do I tell my mom though?" she suddenly wondered.

"Conjure up a story. Say you won a competition and snuck it into an envelope, tell her you've got in it the mail. I'm sure she believes you."

"R-right," she stuttered as she thought of the last time when Tim got blown off by some con artist in a competition and wondered how her mother would react to this, "I'm sure there's a way to it. Thanks so much for agreeing to meet me today!"

"The pleasure is all mine indeed. It's interesting to have met you. I couldn't have guessed it better but I guess, life being full of uncertainty.… that in mind, I would owe you a lot."

She paused for a while. Her eyes blinking blankly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will tell you once we board the Santa Maria. I find you won't be so ready for it."

"For what?"

"My true identity."

She shrugged. And she was frightened. There was a chill coming down her spine as she waited for herself to speak.

"Y-you're conning me, aren't you?"

He actually had the nerve to laugh, "No! How many times must I tell you? I'm not conning you and I never will do so!"

"I don't understand—" and suddenly what Nero had said earlier on appeared on her mind.

**DevilBringer: Prepare yourself for the most indescribable thing of God's creation.**

"You won't be so ready for it, Patricia. I know many—in fact, everyone are not ready for it–but you? You need time and some convincing, both my part and the rest of us. But rest assured, I have everything under control. I chose you for a reason."

She stared at him with her dumbfounded look. _Look Patty_, she thought to herself, _Just play along! Play along! You've got the tickets already! Just bear with it!_

"Um, what reason is that?"

* * *

><p>His smirk killed her. In the end, it was, overall, a good day and a mediocre meeting. She expected the tickets and got it all in her hand; AND it was legit. She did not expect him to order macchiato, but to hell with that, Virgil was originally Italian after all. As she headed back to the department store, Vergil said goodbye and went separate ways—he was going to get himself a cup of <em>teh tarik<em>. He said that it was pleasure to have met her, but she could hardly believe that given what he said before they left for Starbucks. Tim caught a glimpse of Vergil as he walked off and apparently saw him talking to Patty.

"Damn, that dude looked like Vergil," he said as he approached his sister.

"He does, doesn't he?"

"W-what does he want from you?"

"Oh!" Patty startled_—Can't be telling him what happened!_—"He's just talking about how I was wearing all black and he was wearing all white!"

"Yeah! what a coincidence!" laughed Tim, "Who died?"

"I told him you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Hi there! I uploaded this in such a rush! It's a rather long one! Been busy since November! I will upload more for this story and the rest! I won't spoil and say that this guy is Vergil. You'll have to read on. :) Thank you!**  
><strong>PS: "Teh tarik" means (if literally translated) "pulled tea". But it's basically tea with milk and they bubbled the tea up by repeatedly replacing the tea within one mug to another in this action of literally pulling the tea out of one... maybe you could find some videos on youtube. xD  
><em>


	6. Five: The Other Half

**The Devils of Misadventure **

_Chapter Five_  
>The Other Half<p>

Adjusting to a very different world has been very difficult. From a world full of creatures you never knew existed (demons, that is) and having them going after human flesh only then shifted to a world where gadgetry achieves an epitome of violence and justice at the same time—to such a point that it was _wireless_ and humans going after humans found to be more damaging that creatures that never existed—well, let's just say that it has been really, really _tough_ for our devil hunter, Dante. To add to the difficulty was the fact that he never even expected to be in such a world. His world was simple: humans used to live with demons, demons got sealed away by his father, demons find their way out somehow and tries to enslave mankind and he comes into the picture to save the world. Now it was _tougher, _even for him. Here, humans kill humans or in some way as he believed it, humans somehow possessed by a demonic switch which then transformed and made them do things they would never thought of doing… at least, as a _normal_ human being.

He lived in an abandoned loft filled with rotten tiles and rusty metal—just the way he likes it. He supposed that living in a trap house seemed a pretty damn good option to avoid _demonically possessed humans_ to enter or simply those humans who possessed the stupidity to commit a crime to _break_ _into_ his abode.

_It's not like they can kill me_, he thought to himself as he walked towards the open toilet (which had a sink, a toilet bowl and an open shower—all situated next to his sofa bed, divide by a thin wall of papery tiles), _I mean, they do and did try but fail miserably!_

He headed into the toilet area, turned the water tap to splash his face clean, getting rid of everything from last night—if you must know, some very bad dream involving an intense replay of how he arrived into our world. After some short and silent admiration of himself (his silver hair, piercing blue eyes, glowing pale skin and muscular half-naked body), he got into the shower, bathed for a while and seated himself on his bed once again, eyeing everything within the compounds of the 30x30 square feet cell—including his steel office desk with everything Mac going on it. He turned to a wall clock (its existence will be explained soon) and wanting to begin the day fruitfully, he went to the desk and checked his iPhone, his MacBook and then his iPad.

How did he manage to get all of those you ask? Well, upon his arrival, Dante had bumped into some condescending misfortunes. First, he was nearly mugged by two street bangers and because of how his Ebony and Ivory never ran out of bullets, those two got off frightened by him and told the whole world of a mystery man who beat them up. They had also identified Dante from a Devil May Cry poster, which then subsided the publicity on the issue, because he supposedly is a mere game character. Second, after the mugging, the very same culprits showed up again and at the time, showed up at the house of a prominent man working for the Apple Inc. They were serendipitously spotted by Dante and beat up the boys again but this time though, they were nabbed for burglary. As thanks, the victimized man gave Dante every Apple product that would deem important for _modern-day usage_ and also secretly gave him passports, identity cards, etc. You cannot necessarily surmise that they were faked, because the CIA had a thing for something like that Dante. But that's another misfortune. He got off that one though…

"New mail? What?" he said to himself in disbelief and opened up his mail; he read that a person had messaged him in the forum and he quickly pressed the link to view it. He logged on and found the following sent to him by NeloAngelo:

"_Dear Dante (and yes, this calls for all formality even if you don't like it),_

_I've given the ticket allocated for our online competition away to one member (link:RelaxedGamer) or Patty (no, she's not Patty Lowell from the anime). The reason by which I did so was because we will need her on the cruise ship later. _

_Speaking of which, I've mailed your ticket for the cruise ship and so you should be expecting it soon. Here is the list for the members that I've invited:_

_1) DevilBringer  
>2) MundusEva<br>3) LadyHuntress  
>4) OutragedCredo<br>5) AltarGirl_

_You must be wondering and perhaps a wee bit suspicious as to why I chose to give away the tickets to all the administrators (which includes you too, by the way, in case you've forgotten). _

_I think you very well know that this is not our world. After Temen-ni-gru, I had a rather strange encounter with Mundus, who had now tricked me beyond repair. However, I will end things on the cruise ship and I will explain more there. In other words…_

_Pack your bags, Dante. _

_We're going back home. _

_Vergil"_

He had not heard of that name in what felt like light years in this world. He fell to his seat and literally slammed his head onto his steel desk, silently hoping that the person was merely joking around. _But it's impossible!_ he thought about it again, _I mean, how the hell would he know that I'm Dante? Or that I'm real? How is he Vergil?_ Dante returned to his MacBook and have a clean sweep of reading into the message again.

"Well, he certainly sounds like Verg. I always hated when he goes _Dear Dante_ but he always says he likes formal things… I guess you could say only we knew about that! No one could play out as Vergil, knowing all of that and play out a con like this," he gave a short pause and mused. "This is real. He is real. The dude is Vergil!"

Still amazed and slightly filled with a tinge of distrust, it was then that Dante had realized that there was something he missed in the message, some very crucial and embarrassing detail if he were to miss it out too long. His blue eyes cringed as he found the following at the end of the message:

"_PS: I know you would need some clarification to see if I really was your 'other half'. So here is the postscript that I know you like to read in every letter our Mother used to write and I would also take this opportunity to tell you that I've forwarded this message to the others listed here. Have a good day Dante!"_

It seemed as if all his energy was sipped away and sucked into that very simple, small message. Dumbfounded, Dante sat on his chair with the most aching headache he ever had. After some time, he tousled his silver hair and deeply sighed out his frustration.

"Man, that is Vergil."

* * *

><p>The pizza delivery boy was a bit startled to find the loft occupied the first time he placed his order. Dante, on the other hand, was simply feeling that that was good enough. He even nearly punched the kid's brain out, just to see if he worked for the FBI or CIA. The loft was literally his, even if some bank had their name on it and was waiting on a foreclosure (actually, waiting on an offer to rebuild the place). Not even a drug exchange can be executed here. No one dared to be in that place ever since he <em>moved<em> in and he intended to keep it that way. He wanted pizza so the delivery boy gets it for him, drops it off and he leaves a bank note. Simple job, simple life; no one needs to know, needs to talk or see one another let alone _believe_ in one another. It was like, if you do not see him, he was never even real in the first place and that was just it: you just do not _see_ him.

Dante took a slice of the hot pizza and began eating, as the cheese remained gummy while he looked at the screen of his MacBook. He was viewing a page of someone very strangely interesting to him.

"First time playing Devil May Cry and it's fourth installment of the game. Call me crazy, but there isn't anything more accidental than being a gamer who has to be a gamer just because," he read it laughingly at the end, "Funny chick, Verg! Didn't know you like a chick with a sense of humour!"

As he read on, a loud ping resounded. He shifted the windows on the screen and began chatting with one LadyHuntress.

**(DevilHunter has logged on)  
>(LadyHuntress has logged on)<strong>

**LadyHuntress: Hey  
>LadyHuntress: I got your message.<br>LadyHuntress: And the other one from the co-founder too. That was funny. **

Dante silently pouted, _I can't believe he did that! And she actually believe him!_

**DevilHunter: Do you actually believe him?  
>LadyHuntress: Why?<br>LadyHuntress: Should I not?**

_No wonder she fails in online dating and all that crap, _he shook his head heavily.

**DevilHunter: Uh, duh.  
>DevilHunter: How can you know anyone on the net?<br>LadyHuntress: No, actually you don't.  
>LadyHuntress: In my case, I met up with you from where you arrived.<br>LadyHuntress: Things basically went from there to now.  
>DevilHunter: Yeah, I get that part!<br>DevilHunter: But I don't trust this dude!  
>LadyHuntress: The whole thing with Mundus sounded like a great fanfic idea!<strong>

Dante nearly banged his head to his desk again.

**DevilHunter: Please!  
>DevilHunter: All I'm asking is a little seriousness here!<br>LadyHuntress: He's for real.  
>LadyHuntress: I got the ticket already.<br>LadyHuntress: AND it's legit.  
>LadyHuntress: I checked it with the shipping company. <strong>

_You know, Dante, _he mused to himself cheekily, _a cruise ain't a bad idea! Naked chicks, casino, alcohol, all the shit that make awesome shit! _

**DevilHunter: Damn.  
>LadyHuntress: Don't tell me you're not going.<br>DevilHunter: Why should I?  
>LadyHuntress: Because your 'other half' tells you to. <strong>

Another opportunity for him to bang his head.

**DevilHunter: Eff you. Seriously.  
>LadyHuntress: No thanks.<br>LadyHuntress: I won't let you do it for the world!  
>DevilHunter: Seriously!<br>LadyHuntress: Look.  
>LadyHuntress: You got the ticket for free and it's nearly two weeks ride on the ship. You could use some vacation and if this guy is a whole rip off, we all could get the chance to beat him up.<br>LadyHuntress: Having said so, if everything is legit, then why would he be a rip off?**

Dante nodded his head to agree, "She's got a point," as he mumbled to himself.

**DevilHunter: I don't know.  
>DevilHunter: Maybe to satisfy his retarded fantasy.<br>LadyHuntress: It doesn't makes sense.  
>DevilHunter: Exactly.<br>DevilHunter: Vergil is the kind of guy who lives on making sense even when he's not! This is not him!  
>LadyHuntress: Maybe what he wants to explain can only make sense when we're face to face.<br>LadyHuntress: I tell you what  
>LadyHuntress: Remember that DevilBringer dude you asked me to check?<br>DevilHunter: Yeah. I remember that kid.  
>LadyHuntress: Yeah. So I ripped off a hacker and tracked his location… and he is real. He IS Nero and he lives with Credo and Kyrie. AND...<strong>

_I can't believe Lady has time for suspense… _

**DevilHunter: And what!  
>LadyHuntress: And they've actually met this NeloAngelo dude.<br>DevilHunter: Your point is?  
>LadyHuntress: Soooooooooooooooooooo<br>LadyHuntress: My point is  
>LadyHuntress: If you want to find out if NeloAngelo is real, then you could communicate with that crew. It's a good place to start!<br>DevilHunter: I ain't talking to that brat!  
>LadyHuntress: Look, smart ass, I can't take your crybaby shit all the time!<br>LadyHuntress: You don't want to go to the cruise ship, FINE BY ME! It's your great loss! But you want to find out more about what happened to us and who the hell is this NeloAngelo dude, then you have no choice!**

**(LadyHuntress has logged out)**

Again, yet almost all the time, chatting and onlining had left Dante dumbfounded. He chuckled as he read back what she had called him whilst shaking his head in more disbelief than previously done.

"She _must_ be PMS-ing," he muttered, noticing the date.

He began clicking and typing all around the forum, before you know it, he realized that Lady was right after all. Feeling so gutted and forced into this task, he double clicks a chat room and out came:

**(DevilBringer has joined the chat room)  
>(DevilHunter has joined the chat room)<strong>

**DevilBringer: What do you want?  
>DevilHunter: First off, thanks for actually replying me. I never thought you would do it!<br>DevilBringer: Look, I've got no time for this shit, man. Tell me what you want from me.  
>DevilHunter: I'm sure you had a great time reading the message that the co-founder has forwarded to you. Must be really funny!<br>DevilBringer: No.  
>DevilBringer: I didn't check my inbox. I've got too many shits in it. Can I leave now?<br>DevilHunter: I thought only girls ask me that!  
>DevilBringer: Ok. I'll leave. I've got better things to do than listening to your crap!<br>DevilHunter: OK! OK!  
>DevilHunter: Sorry bout that! I'm serious now!<br>DevilBringer: You have 5 seconds. **

Dante sighed. This was a serious matter to him and he was—or rather he had to be—completely taken over by it. As he stared silently, his blue eyes gave a strange glow.

**DevilHunter: Need to you ask you about NeloAngelo.  
>DevilHunter: I need to know he is real… If you're real… If all of us are in the same shit together.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Pause for Patty and we're on to the other Devil May Cry who finds themselves "mysteriously" landed into our world... Suspense intended to see what/how it takes us to found out why they are here or even how. Dante isn't too happy about being in our world... I reckon he should be the easily one who could get along, but I didn't want to take that perspective since... he was transferred here very soon after Vergil fell into Hell. Okay! Enough spoilers! _

_ This is rather a short chapter and I've already started to work on the rest. Will be hoping on finishing this fanfic by March. **  
><strong>_


End file.
